Animal Instinct
by XxHawaiianXx
Summary: Alice is a rare shapeshifter, Bella is an average human searching for her true meaning in life. This is my first story. This is my story i just forgot the pasword to my old account. Rated M for later on Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form, I only own my story and how I write it.

No copyright intended, now on with the story.

"_talk_"_= flashback_

"**talk**"**= thoughts**

**Beauty**

_Tall dark trees cascaded over me as I headed down a path that seemed lit by the moon. I was heading towards a voice that called to me, that sounded like bell chimes, so sweet that I couldn't believe it was possible for a voice to sound so beautiful. As I wondered through the thick forest, I could hear whispers so soft they were barely audible._

"_Come to me, Bella. Find me."_

_Wait- how does this person know my name?_

"_Where are you? Please, tell me where you are!" I yelled into the forest._

"_I'm right here". As I heard those last three words, I suddenly felt warm breath and a strong hand on my right shoulder, guiding me to turn around as I was about to look at…_

"Bella wake up!"

"**Wait, what? No, no, no, go back to sleep, come on, I want to see that person!"** But it was too late. I could already feel the morning grogginess in my body.

"Come on Bella, I need you to go get me some groceries from the store!"

"**Ugh, Mom is once again waking me up to go get her own stuff. She needs to wake up her 17 year old daughter because I, of course, want to do it."** Notice how I'm being sarcastic.

"I'm coming, wait Mom!" I yelled back to my lazy mother. I know that she does a lot of things for me, but really! I mean, you're the one with the car, so why make your own daughter do it when you can drive there in five minutes, while I have to cycle over there in twenty?

As I proceeded to put my clothes on, I wondered who that beautiful voice belonged to. How could I dream of a voice so beautiful, but have no recollection of the face in my mind? As I was about to leave the room, I caught my reflection on my door mirror, and I couldn't help but look away from myself. I didn't consider myself the beautiful type, I just felt like I was average. I have long, brown hair that falls down to the middle of my back, with brown eyes and pale, white skin. I really did think that it was weird that I had pale skin, because my parents weren't pale or anything. My dad, sure he was white, but not as pale as me.

Anyway, as I was walking down the stairs, I suddenly tripped on thin air and fell down the stairs. Luckily, there was a platform that separated the two parts of the stairs and was covered in carpet, not tile, so when I landed on it I was kind of cushioned, but not much.

"Bella, are you okay?!" my mother asked, concerned for me. She knew that I was a klutz, but she always made sure I was okay when my klutz moments occurred.

"Yes mom, I'm good!" I yelled back. As I pulled myself up and walked downstairs, the sight before my eyes actually surprised me. There stood my mom holding a cookbook that said "Breakfast for Beginners." I was surprised, because my mom couldn't really cook to save her life. I was the one who usually cooked for us.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, you cook all the time, so I was trying to finally make breakfast for the both of us." Trying was definitely the right word; there was pancake batter everywhere, and I could see the burnt bacon in the sink.

"Mom, it looks like a food bomb exploded in here," I said to her as I waded my way through the mess to find the spray bottle and dish rag. As I continued to look for the cleaning supplies under the sink, I felt like someone was staring at me, and sure enough, when I turned around my mom was observing me.

"What?" I asked, confused at why she was looking at me.

"Well, that's kind of why I asked you to come down here, because I needed some stuff to clean up the mess I made," she said, looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, well can you drive me there, or am I going to have to ride my bike?" Aww man, I couldn't imagine riding my bike there, it was probably raining, typical for Washington.

"Speaking of driving there, I wanted to show you something. Call it a gift if you want, follow me," she said as she too waded herself out of the kitchen and out the front door. As I followed her out there, I couldn't help but stop breathing at the site that was before me. There, stood in my driveway, was a 2010 Chevy Camaro SS. My mouth literally dropped at the thought of me in that car. I couldn't believe it!

"Thank you so much for the car, mom! I love it!" I said as I hugged her for giving me this beautiful machine.

"Well it wasn't just from me, it was from your father too. So remember to thank him when he gets back from work, ok?" she said.

"Yes, mom!" I replied, still staring at the car in front of me. As my mom ran into the house (to get the keys, I assumed), I ran my fingers over the nice, black hood that was a part of my car. Now I could finally drive myself around anywhere I wanted. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Mom, can I please go get the cleaning supplies with my car?" I yelled to her from the outside of the house, as I imagined what it would be like to ride in my new baby.

"Yeah sure, honey. Here are the keys," she answered back to me, as I turned around and giddily caught the keys she threw to me.

As I climbed in my car and drove to the store that had my mom's special cleaning supplies, I couldn't help but wonder if I would get to see the person I saw in my dreams. If I would ever feel that wonderful warm touch that person bought to me. I really did hope that person in my dreams was a girl though, that would literally suck if the person was a boy. Ugh, just thinking about it made me sick. The thought of me being with a boy- ew! I knew that I liked girls. I always have and always will, it was just a part of me being Bella Swan, the Chief of Forks daughter.

A big sign that read 'Grocery Store' stopped me in the middle of my thoughts, so I pulled in to the nearest parking space and exited my car, walking into the grocery store and looking for the aisle that contained what I needed. When I found what I wanted and started to walk to it, I suddenly felt a very warm and soft body collide into me and knock me down. As I tried to get back up, I got a good look at the person who ran into me, and boy was it a sight to behold!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for running into you, I didn't mean to!" a twinkling voice said.

"Uh, it- it's o-okay," I replied to the girl standing before me, my face as red as a fire truck.

As I looked at her, I could hardly keep my mouth from dropping to the floor. She had short, black hair that looked like an inky halo. Her body represented a pixie-like form, and then my eyes rested upon her face. God, it had red, full lips that I just so badly wanted to trace my finger on, a beautiful nose, and very gorgeous, milky white skin. What struck me most about her beauty was that she had very beautiful eyes. They were both different colours. One was a deep, piercing blue that made me just want to go swimming in it, and the other one was a golden, honey kind of colour that almost reminded me of butterscotch candy. Both of them were so beautiful that I couldn't help but look in them for what felt like an eternity, but was merely just a matter of seconds.

She then offered one of her dainty hands out to me and I took it, but as soon as I felt her hand, a warm, electrical current went up my arm and made me shiver as I pulled myself up. I stared at her in shock, and she too was staring at me. What surprised me most was that I saw the complete awe in her eyes, almost as if she thought I was pretty, but I bet that wasn't it.

"**Why would a goddess like her pick a normal girl like me? It just doesn't happen."**

Smoothing my clothes out, I was finally able to look at her and not stutter. "So what are you trying to get here, I could probably help you find it," I said, as I tried to not stare at her heavenly face.

"Well, I was looking for quite a bit of stuff actually, my apartment is getting low so I have to refill it," she replied to my question, as she also added with her fingers, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Oh, well did you bring a list?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that if I saw it I could probably find the items faster, but if she didn't have it I would be able to stay with her longer.

"Well, no actually, I have it all memorized," she said to me, as she once again looked straight in my eyes, but then a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey, which school do you go to?" I asked her and then reached out and touched her shoulder. As soon as my hand made contact, she instantly turned around and looked at me, but this time something was different. Her beautiful eyes were now coal black, causing me to take a step back away from her.

"**I bet she's disgusted with me for touching her. Ugh, I hate myself for already ruining what could've been a good friendship," **I thought as I turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Bella!" I heard her say as I tried to get out of the store. I mean, who could care about cleaning supplies when they just flat out embarrassed themselves in front of a beautiful woman? I turned back around reluctantly and almost jumped back in fear when I saw that she was standing right behind me.

"**When in the world did she get here, and how come I wasn't able to hear her footsteps?"**

"Bella, I- I go to Forks High School," she answered.

"**Cool, so she goes to my school, and how the heck did she know my name?!"** I thought warily.

"Oh, I go to that school too, but how do you know my name?" I questioned the dark haired girl. She smiled at me with this forlorn look in her eyes, like she knew me from somewhere.

"Well, let's just say we've met before," she replied to me, and with a wave of her hand, she walked off.

This girl was starting to really creep me out. She knows my name, even though we've never met before. She's going to the same school as me, which means I might end up spending some serious time with her in my classes, and her last reply kind of scared me a little bit.

"Wait, what's your name?" I yelled to her, needing to know.

"My name is Alice!" she yelled back to me.

"**I guess I'll see you around then, Alice,"** I thought to myself, as I walked off into the aisles I needed in order to get my stuff. Once I found it and paid for it, I got into my car and drove back to my house. I was still in total shock from meeting Alice and her elegant but exotic beauty.

When I finally arrived home and got into the house, I gave my Mom her stuff and walked upstairs and into my room. I made sure that I didn't fall this time, not wanting to embarrass myself again. I couldn't help the excitement that I felt for the next day of school, because I would be able to see Alice again. I mentally prepared some tabs on her, like the way her eyes switched from blue and butterscotch to pitch black in an instant. I was preparing myself in order to ask her these questions, to see if she would give me any answers.

Setting my stuff on the ground, I went into my closet to put on my fuzzy pyjamas, and then went downstairs to watch some TV. As I was watching, my eyes continued to droop, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep. My last thought was of the mysterious, little, pixie, who's eyes change colour in an instant, and who is as silent as a ghost.

**A/N- What was it like? Is it good? Tell me in the reviews, if I get a good amount I'll write faster.**

**And you should know that this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight in any shape or form, I only own my story and how I write it

No copyright intended, now on with the story.

"_talk"- flashback_

"talk- thoughts

Discovery

_As I woke up I couldn't help but try to shake the stiffness from my body, I had forgot that the couch wasn't exactly the most comforting item_ to lie on in my house.

_But I couldn't help myself when last night the TV wasn't the thing that was on my mind. Shaking the thoughts away I_

_hurried myself up by brushing my hair and getting dressed so that I could not be late for my first day at school, and hopefully meet my new_

_friend, that wouldn't be good. I ran out of the house yelling goodbye to both my mom and dad and climbed into my car, I backed out of the_

_driveway and the next thing you know I was speeding down the highway until I finally found the sign that said Forks high school and I_

_parked into their parking lot. Climbing out I grabbed my supplies and shoved it all into my backpack, I then closed the door and locked it_

_just to make sure that my one of a kind vehicle was not stolen._ Walking towards the office I looked towards my right and saw a couple

of what looked like jocks staring at me with hunger in their eyes, I amusedly winked at them and chuckled to myself, boys will be

boys. I finally got to my destination when I saw a short chubby brown haired woman at her desk maybe typing a little bit to fast on

her computer because I could see her frantically pressing the same button over and over again. I cleared my throat to get her

attention, the funniest thing happened once she saw she literally jumped out of her seat at the sight of me then she put on a big grin

and said " Hi you must be Bella Swan, Charley Swan's daughter welcome to forks high school here's your schedule I expect you to

get it sighed by all your teacher's and then bring it back to me at the end of the day". She finished, I mean I know I'm new here but

do you really need to point out that I just got here I mean I do know the town's name. _Anyway I walked out of the office and looked at_

_my schedule it looked pretty good it was all the classes I liked the classes were English, history, math, study hall lunch, Chemistry, art, and_

_Gym. All of those were pretty much the classes I liked, except gym I despise gym I couldn't believe that this school would put me in gym how_

_about we tape a sign on my head that says "I'm a klutz". After I was done fantasizing about how many times I would go to the hospital this_

_year I carried on to my first teacher, but that's right when I heard the warning bell so you can imagine how fast I was trying to run to my_

_class. I finally reached my class in a matter of 5 seconds before the bell rang, after a series of asking people where to go, I walked into the_

_classroom and headed towards the teacher I handed it to her and she gladly signed it. She then told me that I would be sitting at Alice_

_Cullen's table, in shock I was to late to realize who that person was until the teacher said to the class " Alice Cullen will you please raise_

_your hand"? Then I saw the same dainty hand that helped me up when I fell yesterday be raised into the air. I looked over at her she hadn't_

_changed a bit since I had seen her last, her hair was still neatly tuck into an inky halo her eyes were still the same oceanic piercing blue and_

_the butterscotch golden and her milky white skin. I walked over to her table probably a little to fast, I sat myself down and before I could_

_utter a single word she said " I told you we would see each other" I replied " yah I guess so"_. _I saw her reach over to me and pull out the_

_piece of paper that I didn't notice I was still holding and said " Wow I can't believe this were in all the same classes" I looked at her in_

_shock I would be seeing her every hour of school I was kind of excited but then I calmed myself down. I made a short reply and said "cool"_

_but as soon as I said that, I swore that I heard Alice murmur "come to me Bella find me" so fast that I thought I just imagined it. But if she_

_did say that how would she know that was a part of my dream, never mind it's probably not her I mean wouldn't I be all giddy in my _

_stomach and stuff and feel like I couldn't bear another seconded with out her or something? But then again didn't I – before I could finish_

_Alice started tapping on my shoulder and whispered "where did you come from"? I replied "I'm from here but people seem to think I'm new_

_here because I went and visited my cousins in New York. " Where did you come from" I asked her " I came from Alaska, I wasn't born there_

_but I just prefer it because I have some friends over there" thinking to myself an idea suddenly popped in my head "Do you have any_

_brothers or sisters" I asked. "Unfortunely I don't but sometimes I wish I did. "My turn Bella" "Do you have any brothers or sisters"? "no I_

_don't I'm glad though because I definitely wouldn't be able to control them" before she could ask me another question the teacher decided_

_to tell us "alright class pack your stuff up the bells about to ring". What? I just started talking to Alice and bam, times up I guess like they say time runs by fast when your having fun, after that I started packing my bag and when I was ready to go I felt a _

_familiar warm hand be put on my shoulder and when I turned around and saw, that Alice was guiding me to the door I immediately blushed_

_at the contact and then again I felt the familiar warm tingles that go through my body when she touch's me. Through all the mixture of the_

_feelings I could barely hear her say the last 4 words that made me blush more "Let's go scarlet cheeks". And with that we were off to our next class hopefully this one would be even better._

_A/n: Hey guys sorry it took so long for this update I know it might be a little bit short but I had to get something out to you guys so_

_that it didn't seem like I was going to abandon the story. But the real reason why I didn't post in a while is because this is my first_

_story so I kind of had writers block. Thanks guys please review and favorite and I promise I will right faster. Also I wouldn't be able to do this with out the help of my awesome beta xXwolfpupXx._

_One more thing I am thinking about getting 2 beta's so if you want to beta for me just send a message, and check out my profile and look at the poll see if you can guess what kind of shape shifter Alice is. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight in any shape or form, I only own my story and how I write it

No copyright intended, now on with this awesome story.

"_talk"- flashback_

"talk- thoughts

Friendship

After all my other classes, which went pretty smoothly with Alice, passed by I enjoyed my lunch with the same kid I had met whose name was Erik and his girlfriend, Angela, and both of them were really nice. Alice decided that she would sit next to me and I didn't object as soon as I felt that warmth radiate off her body and wrap around me. I couldn't help but lean on her shoulder which Alice didn't mind at all. But before I could fall asleep against her shoulder, which would have been totally embarrassing, I felt someone nudge me. Looking up I saw that Alice was looking down at me with a curious look on her face obviously trying to figure out why I was on her. I quickly got off her shoulder and straightened myself out, hoping that no one had seen me do that.

I looked at my plate and inwardly moaned. Today was my favorite lunch which consisted of sausage pizza with a cup of fruit and green liquid that tasted just like Gatorade. As I enjoyed the food in my mouth I heard grunting to my right. I looked over to my side and was surprised at what I saw, the small, and pixie like angel was literally shoveling food into her mouth. I was surprised that such a small thing could carry so much food, and as if sensing my gaze she looked at me and said with a questioning look, "What? This food is really good." I just laughed to myself wondering where all that food was ending up. Finally after a long, weird lunch the warning bell finally rang signaling that lunch was over and that 5th period was starting in five minutes.

Digging into my backpack to find my map to get to art, I felt that familiar, warm, energetic, touch push against my shoulder guiding me to turn around as it had done a couple of days ago. Turning around to see Alice wiping her face trying to get the pizza sauce off herself, she finally asked me the question that I was waiting for and said, "Would you like me to take you to Art? I mean we both have that class together anyways, but only if you want to."

I could see it in her eyes, those beautiful gold and blue eyes that she really wanted me to come with her. I could practically see the hopefulness in her eyes that made me more apt to go with her. I of coarse replied, "Yah, sure that would be nice of you, but first let's clean up that mess you have right there," leaning towards her, surprising her which in turn made both her eyes darken. I wiped away the pizza smudge that was on the corner of her lip, which was definitely the softest surface I have ever felt in my entire 17 years of existence.

After that I blushed a deep burgundy red and just stared in those beautiful eyes that made me so enticed with her. Neither of us looking away from each other, nothing interrupting us until the two minute bell rang and that dragged us from our thoughts. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and raced down the hallway pretty much dragging me with her and quickly murmured, "Our class is close."

When I said Alice was racing down the hallway I was not kidding, I probably have never seen someone run so fast in my life. We finally reached our class just as the bell rang, and Alice told me to sit at her table since there was no one there and the teacher allowed us to sit anywhere we wanted. Setting my stuff down at her table I quickly walked up to my new teacher and introduced myself and gave her my paper. She signed it and told me her name was Ms. Ball. Walking back to Alice I sat down next to her and listened to the teacher and ended up drawing Alice a panther. She gladly took it and said that it was her favorite animal and that she would definitely hang it up in her apartment.

I was glad that I had made her happy, but before I knew it, just like first period, this period was over and we were off to are last period, the one I dreaded most, P.E. I mentioned this to Alice and told her how I was a klutz and that P.E should be illegal, but she just laughed and said that it wasn't that bad and if there was a dodge ball coming my way she said that she would, "Gladly block it for me." We both laughed and walked into the gym, she walked towards the gym room and noticed that I wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

"I have to go get my locker number and lock." I replied back to her question. She made a small "oh" and proceeded to the locker room. I jogged over to the coach and saw his nametag it was Coach Clapp.

"Hi I'm Bella, I'm the new student and I was wondering if you could get me a locker and sign my paper?" he nodded and pulled out a pen and signed. Then he walked into his office pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my locker number and lock code on it. He gave it to me and smiled back at me which I gladly returned, hoping to just get on with my day. Running up to the locker room I met Alice in there and she showed me my locker and helped me with the lock.

"Where's your gym clothes?" she asked looking bewildered

"Oh, I left them at home." I replied back.

"Well I guess you're going to just sit this one out." she mumbled. We both walked out and told Coach Clapp that I couldn't play and he said I could just go sit on the bench and watch.

Glad that I didn't have to make a fool of myself, I walked over to the bench and sat down. I watched as the coach had them do drills first and said that they would be playing dodge ball today. I couldn't help but stare at Alice watching as her small tanned body stretched itself out showing off her strong slender muscles that I loved to gaze at. Coach Clapp then gave half of the class jerseys and told them that these were their teams for dodge ball. Alice quickly trotted to the other side of the gym, beating her whole team, and waited for Coach Clapp to blow the whistle, she also quickly flashed me a smile and my cheeks all but turned rosy red.

Coach blew his whistle and everyone ran forward to get a ball but Alice obviously beat everyone and before anyone else could get the ball, she pegged one of the boy's in the stomach and quickly dodged two balls that came her way. I was impressed to see such gracefulness and speed from her because I knew that if one of those evil red things came at me, I would probably have to go to the nurse's room for a twisted ankle or something that only I could do while I'm falling. Knocking me from my thoughts I stared literally shocked at what was before me. Alice's whole team was out leaving her the last person standing. However, the whole team on the other side hadn't lost any players so it was Alice against about 10 people.

The first line of people threw their balls and as if in slow motion she jumped into the air, caught them, and did a back flip landing on her feet. She gave them a smug look as the two people were called out of the arena by the coach. Alice knowing she was outnumbered threw the two balls at the wall. Mystified, the kids laughed not knowing that the balls were coming at them at an alarming rate. Their mouths were then filled with rubber as the ball hit them in the face. Before the other six could try to get Alice out, Coach Clapp blew the whistle and said that Alice's team would have one, so their team cheered and the other team booed mad at their defeat.

I ran up to Alice giving her a big hug and asked her the question I had just thought about, "Alice that flip was awesome! Are you Bruce Lee's long, lost, daughter?"

"Ha, like Bruce Lee could've pulled that off!" she replied and laughed.

We walked to the locker room and she got changed into her regular clothes. I looked away not even giving myself the chance to look at her beautiful body and probably do something embarrassing. We both walked to the parking lot, me spotting my mustang and her spotting her awesome Ferrari Enzo that had a yellow paint job. I couldn't help but stare at her car, I mean it is an awesome beast.

Alice just smiled at me and said "You like my ride"? I just nodded.

"Well Bella, I gotta go. See you tomorrow and remember scarlet cheeks, if you ever need to find something just call me. Here's my number." She told me and then we exchanged numbers. She walked to her car and drove off leaving me wondering how lucky I was to be friends with such a beautiful girl.

Thinking about today I got into my car and drove home. I walked in and to my surprise mom and dad were sleeping in each other's arms on the couch. I smiled hoped that one day I would have a person that gave me love and gave me friendship.

A/N Hey guys! If you would like to suggest on what should happen on the next chapter on a review go right ahead. Also Cece ash made me a banner so check it out on my profile and don't forget to do my poll. And if there is any confusion for my banner just copy the wording and past it in your address bar.

That's all for now bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Saviour**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any shape or form, I only own my story and how I write it.**

**No copyright intended, now on with this awesome story.**

_"_talk"- flashback

"_**talk**__"- thoughts_

**Saviour**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 4, I would like to thank my awesome new Beta averageteenagegirl101! Please R&R it really does help me. –update sorry guys I messed up here's the fixed version of this story **

_Here I was lying in my bed, half-asleep half-awake, wondering what my day was going to be like tomorrow. Over the past few days I've learned more about Alice, and that saying "you can't judge a book by its cover" is so true. First off, she is the same age as me, she lives in an apartment by herself, her favourite animal is a panther, her favourite colour is yellow, and she is adopted. When she told me that she was adopted, I was very surprised and confused, because shouldn't she be with her legal guardians, otherwise known as her parents? I asked her this, and she replied sadly that her guardians had died in a house fire a year ago. She also mentioned that a member from CPS came every month to check on her, not that she needed it, since her guardians had left her an ungodly amount of money, so that they could make sure that she was ok._

_Thinking about Alice always made me feel calm. I already knew that just her talking could easily lure me to sleep (this was proven during our English period when we had to read a poem to our partner)._

_Almost as if on cue, my phone started vibrating letting me know that someone was calling me. I quickly pressed the answer button when I realized that Alice was the one calling. A mental question mark appeared in my head as I wondered why she was calling me, but this went by really fast when before I said the proper greeting of "hi", I was greeted by an excited sounding Alice who said "hey Bella, I know your tired and all, but I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you and I could go to the movies?" she asked. The moment she said that, I was bursting with joy._** The most beautiful girl in the world wants to spend extra time with me? That's awesome!**

_I giddily replied. "Yes, I would love to go!"_

"_Ok, that's cool, we'll talk about it some more when we get to school tomorrow," Alice said._

"_Ok."_

"_Kk, well, bye Bella!"_

"_Bye," I said, then ended the call._

_'I can't wait for tomorrow', I thought in my head, as I fell in to a deep sleep._

_The next morning went by normally; I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and ate a delicious bowl of cereal. Once I'd washed my dishes really quickly, I swiftly walked out of the house and locked the door. Looking down at my watch, I noticed I had only about 20 minutes until school started. 'Shit!' I thought._

_I basically threw myself at my car, having my seatbelt on in a matter of seconds. But of course, for some strange reason, when I tried to start the car it just kept on revving and revving, never fully starting. I started hitting the steering wheel in utter rage that I would be late for school, which was so unlike me. _

_But just as I was about to start crying, a familiar Ferrari pulled up beside my car. I wiped my face just to make sure there were no tears as I opened my door, walking over to Alice who had just appeared out of the blue. She saw me walking towards her and lowered the passenger window, and before I could say anything she spoke._

" _Quick, get in, I'll give you a ride to school,"_

_I replied a quick "thanks" and got in to the car. When I sat down in that amazing leather seat, I relaxed, and looked down at my feet. While I was looking down, I saw Alice's purse and I thought I saw a spark plug. But before I could reach out and touch it to make sure, Alice quickly reached down and grabbed her purse out of my reach. Once she'd done that, she set the purse on her lap, and backed out of my driveway. _

"_Alice, is that a spark plug in your purse?" _ I asked.

_She looked straight at me and answered. "Yeah I do, I have one just in case this one gives out for some reason,"_

_'Oh' I thought in my head._

_To say we were going fast was an understatement. I'm pretty sure we were going at least twice the speed limit, and we were going so fast that I put my head down and tucked it in to my stomach. That is, until I felt that familiar warm hand find its way onto my shoulder. I looked up and saw Alice smiling at me, which made me feel all better. Unrolling out of my little ball ,I sat up straight, and looked at her seeing if she had anything to say to me._

"_We'll be there in about 5 minutes," she said._

"_Ok. Alice, thank you for helping me out, I most certainly would have been late if you hadn't been there," I told her._

"_No problem Bella, we're friends, we do that kind of stuff for each other" she said, and gave me a smile._

_I figured that if we got there in about 5 minutes, we would have about 5 minutes of spare time in which I could ask her how she had been at my house at the right time. That was definitely a strange coincidence._

_Once we arrived at school ,I swiftly exited the vehicle, and Alice and I walked up to the main building of the school. Once we both went in, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth, and this was enhanced by the comfortable warmth that radiated off of Alice's amazing body. There was an awkward silence between us until I decided to break it._

"_Alice? How come you were at my house ready to take me to school at the exact same time my car wasn't working?"_

_She looked at me and shyly answered. "Well, I was at your house because I figured that since we were going to the movies together tonight, that maybe I could pick you up in the morning and drop you off today, and as for the car, that was a coincidence," she finished sadly, aiming her head down._

**'Aw, she looks so cute with her lip out and those beautiful eyes shining'** _I thought in my head._

_I figured I should say something back to not leave her sad and hanging, so I replied._

"_Sounds good to me Alice, I can't wait to go to the movies! What movie are we seeing?"_

_She looked taken aback, surprised that I didn't say anything mean I guess, and said "Um, I was kind of planning to just see what they had there, then we would decide, if that's ok with you?"_

"_Yeah sure, that sounds good, I can't wait," and as soon as I said that, the bell rang, signalling school was about to start. Alice and I went about our day normally, but that all changed when lunchtime came upon us._

_After Alice and I had just finished our class before lunch, she suggested that we walk to lunch together. I was definitely happy about this, and excitedly obliged. When we walked through the lunchroom doors, Alice and I took a seat on an empty table. She looked at me and said "I'll go get our food Bella, you stay here, ok?"_

"_Ok, sounds good," I quickly replied to her._

_When Alice skipped off to the lunch line (which was very long), I noticed that in the middle of the lunch room was a girl, who was bothering another girl. My blood boiled as I realized who it was: the person bullying that girl was named Ciara. Ciara was basically Forks High School's bully. No one ever defended themselves against her, because they were scared she would hit them, or they were just flat out terrified of how big she was. I looked at Alice to see if she had noticed Ciara, and to my dismay she had just gotten to the front of the line and was looking at and grabbing a whole bunch of different foods. My attention was turned back from Alice when I heard a yelp. I looked in the direction that it came from, and saw the girl that had yelped was on the floor with salad all over her, and Ciara was standing over her laughing._

_'__**That's it, I'm tired of her'**__ I quickly thought, and in an instant I was out of my seat and walking towards her. Once I had gotten to where Ciara was, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around._

"_What are you doing to this girl? You have no right to touch her," I said._

_She looked at me straight in the face, her face scrunching up and getting as red as a cherry as she yelled " WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TOUCHING ME BITCH?!" and then she pushed me to the ground, and that's when I felt a rush of pain go up my back._

_As I tried to let out a yelp, I looked over at Alice for help, and as if sensing my gaze, she turned around and stared at me, and in an instant her eyes turned black. She ran towards me, dropping everything she had in her hands on the floor. Once she had gotten over to me, she looked at me. "Are you ok?" she asked._

"_Yes, I'm fine," I said._

_She then walked over to Ciara and looked up at her. " You think you're so tough, don't you?" she said to her._

_Ciara looked like she got even madder at this, and tried to punch Alice. Alice quickly and gracefully grabbed Ciara's hand in mid-air, holding it there, not allowing Ciara's fist to get any closer to her. Ciara then pulled her hand away from Alice (who had a smug look on her face) and tried to kick my poor Alice in the stomach. Alice, as if predicting this move, back flipped on the ground and landed on her feet. Ciara was obviously mad that she hadn't done anything to Alice so far, so she completely charged for Alice. Alice took the full impact of it and didn't move an inch, she just simply judo threw Ciara over her shoulder and had her arm behind her back in less than 2 seconds. Ciara gave up under Alice's grip and once Alice sensed this she let go of Ciara. Ciara got up from the ground and stomped out of the cafeteria. Alice looked at me with a full on smirk plastered on her face. "Come on Bella, you're going home early," she said as she grabbed my hand and we exited the building._

_She guided me to her car, but before I got in I asked a question that was playing in my mind. "Alice what about my other classes?"_

"_Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of it,"_

_'__**So she's taking me home and making sure that I don't get in trouble? This is awesome!'**_

_I sat in her car, watching the trees go by in a blur, wondering what I would have done if Alice hadn't been there. We arrived at my house in about 10 minutes due to Alice's insane driving._

_Alice helped me out of the car and we walked up to my door. "Ok Bella, I want you to rest up and get ready for tonight, I'll take care of your whole school situation, ok?"_

"_Ok Alice, I will, see you later,"_

_She gave me a hug and said "Bye scarlet cheeks,"_

_This of course ignited the blood in my cheeks, and I lived up to my name once again. Once I watched her car drive away I opened my door, and walked in, dragging myself up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and thought about my day. My relationship with Alice was growing, and I think it was for the better. I could finally say that I had a true friend now. As I drifted off to sleep I could only think of Alice: my protector, my best friend, my saviour._

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, with school and stuff happening I probably won't be able to update as fast as I wanted to. However, I will definitely work faster if I get reviews on my story. Feel free to PM me if you want! Ok guys, bye! R&R!**_


End file.
